Lost memories of a lost prince
by rosepetels
Summary: Based off the movie Anastasia. The prince of acmetropolis has lost his memories after an attack from the demon Kate who hates the royal family. Now Rev wants to to find where his family is after seeing a picture of the city called Gobi. With the help of his Tech, Ace, Lily, Rose and Slam. RATED T FOR TECH X REV, MILD SWEARING BLOOD, AND DARK THEMES.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sweet revenge.

A long time ago in acmetroplis there was a young girl name Kate. She was human, kind, sweet, and had a nice life. Until the royal family cause a economic crisis. Kate ended up selling her body to strangers just to get some money. She was in tears every night. One night, Kate came home from another night of hell for her she threw up. She found out that she was pregant. She didn't want a baby let alone a stranger's baby. Sure she wanted a baby but she didn't have the money. She couldn't afford anything for the baby. By the time the baby was born she sold her baby to get money and to have her baby a better life. She was sick and tired of the hell she was going through she to get some damn money. It wasn't until she saw someone go into the woods. She followed the person to find out that person was part of a cult. She ask out of curiosity of what it was like to be a part of the cult. The person explanied what it was like and said they were going to a sacifrice. She wonder what would happen so she watch the sacifrice in her eyes. Out of will she became a part of the cult. She was learning more everyday by reading and found out that if she sell her soul she would be given imortality and the power of a thousand demons. She practice the art of summoning to sell her soul. Soon that day came. Kate sold her soul and saw a old women in front of her. The old women gave her a crystal telling her so..

"If you let this crystal break you shall fall into the underworld. This crystal gives you the power of a demon's"The old woman said. The crystal was grey but in the center it was white. Kate took the crystal and her skin turned turquoise, her eyes became all red, her nails grew to almost reach her feet, her teeth became sharp, she grew wings on her back, her clothes change into an all leather skirt, high turtle neck tank top, high heel shoes that almost reacher her skrit, and glothes that reach her elbow and were fingerless. Her hair became all black. She look at herself in aw of the crystal's power. She then ask the old woman "WHo are you"Kate ask.

"The queen of the underworld"The old woman smrik and left.

Kate mumble thank you and knew what to do with her new power.

**MEANWHILE.**

In the royal family was hosting a party to celebrate then older brother's birthday.

His name was Rev Runner. He went to his little borther Rip.

"Geez I almost feel bad for having such a party"Rev said.

"So does that mean you don't want your birthday present"Rip ask.

"Oh Rip you didn't have to get me anything"Rev blushed by his brother's kindness.

"Oh but I had to. Here"Rip gave Rev a music box. It was brown. Rev open it to see it was a velvet color inside and had golden words saying lilium.

"Lilium"Rev look at his brother.

"It means Lily of Purity in Latin"Rip smile.

Rev listen to the music the box was playing. He thought it was a beautiful melody the song was. Rev look at saw a picture inside the box and it had the words Gobi on the bottom left coner of the picture and it had a city with marble sidewalks and most of the bulidings made of gold.

"Rip does this mean..."Rev was in shock.

"You said you've been wanting to go there. So Happy Birthday"Rip hug his brother.

"Looks like one hell of a party"A female voice said.

Everyone look around and then a turquoise woman fell from the roof of the castle. Everyone look at her it's not everyday you see a woman with bat wings with a strange body.

"Who are you" The king ask.

"My name is Kate. I'm a girl that is now going to bring you down to hell"Kate shouted. And flew all the way to the king and stab him wth her nails. Pericing his heart.

"AHHHH"The queen yelled. Everyone started to run away while Kate was killing anyone in sight just to kill the royal family. A young coyote name Tech was running and saw the queen and the brothers. Tech took Rev's hand. "Follow me. I know where you guys can escape"Tech said. The family followed him to a passage way threw the walls. Rev look at Tech and said thank you. As soon as everyone got out of the castle Tech said he was going to look for his friend. The Royal family ran. But soon Kate found them and flew right in front of him.

"Hello"Kate whispered.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US"The queen yell.

"MY REVENGE! I HAD TO GO THROUGH HELL"Kate yell.

The queen then look at Kate's red eyes. and Said. "WERE SORRY, BUT AFTER THE WAR THE ROYAL FAMILY NEEDED MONEY. PLEASE SPARE US"The queen beg.

"I had to sell my body, sell my baby just to help myself. LOOK WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU LET OTHERS SUFFER FOR YOU'RE SELFSHIE NEEDS"Kate yelled and flew up to the queen to kill her but Rev ran in front of his mother and got stab.

"REV"Rip yell.

"Ru-Run"Rev beg. With little streaghe he had Rev ran for it.

"COME BACK HERE"Kate yell. This gave time for the queen and Rip to run for it.

**Later.**

Rev finally escape from Kate but was slowly losing blood. He fell and used his hands to cover his wounds. He look up to see a Tasmanian devil. Rev soon fainted. The Tasmanian devil's name was Slam and pick up the runner to get him saw that a picture fell from Rev's hand and Slam thinking it was important to Rev pick it up and put it in his pocket.

**2 days later.**

Rev woke up in wood like room and saw Slam. He try to get up but it hurted for him so he lay back down on the bed.

"Who are you"Rev ask.

Slam couldn't speak well so Slam used a notebook to talk and he wrote 'My name is Slam' He gave it to Rev.

"Hi Slam nice to meet you"Rev smile.

Slam then wrote 'Who are you?'

"My name is Rev"Rev smile.

Slam then wrote down 'What happen to you?'

Rev tried to remeber what happen then relized he couldn't remeber anything.

"All-all I can remember is my name"Rev look horrorfied.

**MEANWHILE**

Kate was on a walk looking for the royal family.

She then notice a trail of blood, she followed it to a puddle of it.

"So that damn price got away"Kate whispered.

She then look around and saw a wolf pup.

"What are you looking at"Kate ask.

The wolf was scared by Kate.

"Hey, are you lost"Kate ask.

The wold nodded it's head.

"Hey, don't be scared. I'll take you in ok little one. I'll name you Lucy"Kate smile. Kate's favorite animal was a wolf.

The Wolf pup nodded it's head and Kate used the crystal so that the wolf can talk.

"Well"Kate smile.

"Wow, thank you"Lucy smile.

"Hey can you help me"Kate ask.

"Of course"Lucy smile.

"Never mind you're still a baby so you probaly hunt with your nose so good yet"Kate said.

"It's true Mommy never gave me the chance to help me"Lucy said.

"Why"Kate ask.

"My pack was attack and now I can't find my mommy"Lucy was about to cry.

"Don't worry I'll take you in"Kate smile.

"Re-really. Thank you"Lucy smile.

Kate then look at the blood.

'With this amount of blood even if the price surivived he proabably might have had a lack of oxygen and blood going threw his head. It might have cuased problems to him. Guess this search will take longer then I thought'Kate thought.

**TBC**


	2. SORRY!

GOMENSAI,

GOMENSAI,

GOMENSAI,

GOMENSAI,

I'm so very Sorry. School has been getting me busy so, I can't write until Summer come rollin' around where I have free time and i'm less stress so, I can write. Thank you for understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The missing prince

The queen and Rip had reach Gobi. They've been traveling for almost 4 weeks and were tired.

The queen and was worried about her son that she couldn't think right.

"What happen to my baby. He-He was stap and now I don't know what to do"The queen cried.

"Mom, please calm down, you can't do this to yourself. I'm sure Rev got somewhere safe and is fine"Rip said trying to calm his mother down.

"Thats wishful thinking. You know what that girl did. She killed my husband and even my son to"The queen cried. A pink bunny and A duck by the names of Lexi and Duck came up to the king.

"Is everything alright my queen"Lexi ask.

"She just needs time"Rip said.

"My prince even I must admint I'm a bit worried about the queen. She can't do this to herself"Duck said.

Rip knew that Duck was right but had no idea what to do for his mother. At this rate the queen would surely lose her mind.

"I-I can't"The queen look like she was going crazy.

Rip look at his mother and wanted to do anything to help her but had no idea. Thats when he had a idea.

"Hey Lexi how about taking my mom out for a girls night"Rip ask.

Lexi look at Rip and knew it might be good for the queen.

"I'll see what I can do my prince"Lexi smiled.

**LATER.**

The queen and Lexi were at a coffee shop to help the queen.

"Thank you Lexi very much. After whats been happening I-I"The queen was cut off.

"If this is all I can do my queen then I'm happy to help"Lexi smiled.

"But i'm surpried you wanted to help me and Rip get to Gobi. Even after-"The queen was cut off again.

"Thats all in the past. Besides my dad is dead. He can't do much now"Lexi smiled.

"Lexi... I'm so sorry. I know what happen 8 years ago... and it just happened to be at Gobi"The queen frowned.

"Like I said it's all in the past. My dad is dead. Besides even though I said I would never come back to this city a part of me kind of missed it. It's most likey because even though my dad was cruel I still had good memeories with friends. Plus this place is very beautiful"Lexi smiled.

"Welll... Thank you so much Lexi. I promise to return the favor"The queen smiled.

"No need to"Lexi smiled.

Lexi look at her drink and started to remember something.

**Flashback.**

Lexi was outside with her friends Tech and Ace. They were playing then Lexi's dad came outside.

"LEXI"Lexi's dad shouted.

Lexi look at her dad. She look sad. "Sorry guys I gotta go"Lexi smiled.

"Lexi, you know my mom can let you stay over at anytime"Ace said.

"It's fine Ace"Lexi smiled.

She then ran without saying another word and ran to her dad.

"Come on Lexi it's time"Lexi's dad look down at her.

"Yes dad"Lexi whispered.

**Flashback over.**

'Thats right it's all in the past. He can't hurt me anymore'Lexi thought.

**Meanwhile in acmetroplis.**

Tech was sleeping in his bed talking in his sleep.

"R-Rev"Tech sleep talk.

That was in Ace showed up and started shaking him.

"Hey... Hey Tech get up"Ace said.

Tech woke up and look at Ace.

"Hey... Good morining"Tech yawned.

"Moring sleeping Beauty. Anything you want for breakfest"Ace ask.

"Strawberry pancakes and coffee"Tech yawned once more.

"You got it"Ace smiled and left to make breakfest.

Tech soon stood up and left to see Ace making breakfest.

"Here's your coffee"Ace handed Tech his coffee that he made before Tech got up.

"You know me to well"Tech smiled.

"Well we've been living together for 2 years"Ace smiled.

"Guess that doesn't help it... You still wish Lexi was here don't you"Tech ask.

Ace stop what he was doing for a mintue.

"Why... Why couldn't she live with us. Her dad's gone. She doesn't have to live with him anymore.."Ace look like he was gonna cry.

"It's been 5 years Ace. After her dad died she moved from Gobi to live somewhere else. I don't know where but maybe she's happy"Tech whispered.

Ace look at Tech.

"I only speak the truth. What her dad did to her was awful,... But where ever she is I-"Tech was cut off.

"JUST SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE TO LOSE THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE"Ace yelled. Then relized what he said.

"Te-Tech i'm so sorry"Ace whispered.

Tech didn't say anything. He sip his coffee and slam it on the table. "Thanks for the coffee. I'm going out"Tech said and left.

Ace relized what he did and felt awful.

"God i'm a terrible person"Ace whispered.

**Meanwhile.**

Rev and Slam were walking outside. After 2 weeks Rev's wounds got better and now only leave scars.

Slam got out his notebook and wrote. 'Still don't know who you are?'

"No"Rev frowned.

Slam wrote. 'Don't worry I'll help you.'

"Tha-"Rev was cut off when Slam and Rev heard screaming.

"What was that"Rev ask. Both Rev and Slam ran to where the screams came from.

They both found a black anthro wolf who's head was stuck under a pile of snow. "Hey are you ok"Rev ask.

"HELP"The wolf muffled.

"Hold on were gonna help"Rev promise.

Slam started to pull the wolf out while Rev try to dig up the snow that burried the poor thing.

Finally the wolf was free.

"Holy crap. Thanks bro I thought I was a goner"The wolf was female.

She wore a white t-shirt that said I heart yaoi with the word heart replaced with a heart symbol and wore blue jeans and black tenna shoes. She has blue eyes.

"You ok"Rev ask.

"I'll be fine once I find my glasses"The wolf said.

Slam look down and found red glasses and pick them up and put them on the wolf girl.

"Thanks man"The wolf smiled.

"No problem .Who are you"Rev ask.

"I'm Rose"Rose said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm rev and this is Slam"Rev ponited at Slam.

"Nice to meet ya both. Thanks again for the help. I thought I was dead. I feel like I should repay ya"Rose smiled.

"How did you get your head stuck in the snow"Rev ask.

"Well... I was looking for a Cheetah cub I was looking after. Her name is Lily. She should have a colar on her that says her name"Rose said.

"Slam should we help her"Rev ask.

Slam wrote. 'I think we should.'

"We will help you"Rev said.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? After what you've done for me so far? I think you've done enoughe"Rose smiled.

"Don't worry about it"Rev smiled. Then wanted to know if Rose knew who he was. "Um... Do you know me"Rev ask.

"Nope. Frist time we met bro"Rose smiled.

"I see"Rev frowned. "Well lets go find that cheetah"Rev smiled.

"Thanks again man"Rose smiled.

"No problem"Rev smiled.

They then left to find the cheetah.

Slam look up at the trees and found the cheetah. He ponited at the cheetah.

"Lily-chan"Rose smiled.

"Lily-chan"Rev look at Rose.

"Nick name I gave her"Rose smiled. "Lily-chan come on down"Rose beg.

Lily didn't listen.

"Come on Lily-chan don't be a dic-"Rose was cut off when she notice Slam cilmb up to Lily to get her.

He got her and climb back down.

"Lily-chan"Rose smiled and grab Lily and hug her.

"Thanks so much you guys"Rose smiled.

"No problem"Rev smiled and then remebered something Rose said. "Hey you said you should repay me. I think I know how you can repay me"Rev smiled.

"How"Rose seemed a bit worried.

"Help me. I've lost all my memories. And Slam gave me this picture that he said that fell out of my pocket and it's Gobi. Can you help me"Rev beg.

Rose gave it thought and smiled. "Hell yeah. I haven't been on a feild trip in a long time. I'll help ya bro"Rose smiled.

"Thanks Rose"Rev smiled.

"No problem Rev-chan"Rose wink.

"Rev-chan"Rev look at Rose.

"I felt like giving you a nickname. And for Slam i'll call him Slam-san"Rose smiled.

Slam just smiled by his new nickname.

"Well then how about you join me and Slam fore some hot chocolate"Rev offered.

"That would be amazing. Thanks so much"Rose smiled.

**TBC**


End file.
